An enterprise may utilize a number of network devices to process electronic transactions and customer requests. The interoperability of these network devices may grow in complexity as the enterprise updates and expands its network. Furthermore, the network devices may be geographically dispersed, creating network latencies. When a transaction or customer request fails, it may be difficult to identify which application or network device caused the failure. Enterprises spend significant resources diagnosing and troubleshooting network failures.